1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic device enclosures, and particularly to an electronic device enclosure configured for using the inner space effectively.
2. Description of Related Art
A bracket is often mounted in an electronic device enclosure to attach uninterruptible power supply modules by screwing. However, it is inconvenient to go through screwing or unscrewing to install or uninstall the uninterruptible power supply modules for maintenance or replacement.